To LoVe or not to LoVe, That is the question
by stonerloner
Summary: Veronica Mars returns to Neptune after leaving the summer before her Sophmore year at Hearst. 3 years later she's back to celebrate her two best friend's graduation. A visit that seems so simple turns rather complicated, then again everything is when you're dealing with a Mars.
1. Chapter 1

**READ, REVIEW, LOVE & ENJOY!**

Veronica stepped off the plane and inhaled the sweet aroma of home. Neptune California that is, somewhere she hasn't been in almost three years.

Neptune had been put in Veronica's rear view mirror ever since she left Neptune the summer before her sophomore year. She had many reasons for her departure, the main one and most simple answer being that her heart just wasn't there anymore. Many people assumed it was because of the video of her and Piz being leaked but that was just the icing on the cake. Trouble seemed to lurk around every corner and Veronica Mars had had her fair share and now was 100% over it.

She finally found her golden ticket out when she was offered a well compensated job taking photographs for one of New York's top publishing companies. Without hesitation Veronica Mars said goodbye to her dad and friends then booked a one way ticket out of Neptune.

Now almost 3 years later she returns for Wallace's & Mac's graduation. She may hate Neptune but being there to see her 2 best friends walk across the stage for the 2nd time certainly out weighed her hatred. Veronica thought about how good it would be to see old friends and her dad whom she kept in constant contact with.

Veronica grabbed her luggage from baggage claim and walked outside. She scanned her surroundings and smiled when she saw a giddy brunette holding a sign reading "Marshmallow".

Veronica skipped over to the awaiting girl.

"That Veronica Mars she is definitely a marshmallow." Veronica said smiling as she leaned against the brunette's SVU.

"You have no idea. Everyone thinks she's this bad ass blonde but I know truth." Mac said returning the smile.

The best friends embraced one another. Then hopped into Mac's truck and pulled off. The pair had kept in contact since V's departure, constant emailing and Skype chats.

"I can't believe you're here I didn't think you would come back!" Mac told her BFF

"You really thought I was going to miss the most important day of yours and Wallace's life? Dream on sista." Veronica said

"Well you're always so busy I didn't know what to expect. Not to mention that speech you gave about never returning. But whatever your reason I'm glad you're here! We have so much to catch up on." Mac shrieked.

Veronica listened as Mac talked about graduating with honors top of her class of course. Mac also gave V the play by play of who's dating who in Neptune. Wallace had become quite the playboy a respectable one but a playboy nonetheless. Parker and Piz are dating, he was pretty heartbroken after Veronica left but thanks to Parker Lee his broken heart was now mended. According to Mac Dick had changed a lot but she didn't really go into detail how.

And then there was Logan Echolls, Mac deliberately waited to get to him. Apparently Logan was doing very well for himself he left Hearst and Neptune not too long after V. Veronica's leaving hurt him pretty bad, he just couldn't stay in Neptune without her. A year later he returned a slightly changed Logan Echolls those closest to him noticed this change. Once back he opened up a string of nightclubs along the coast. Things took off for Logan which made her even more filthy rich than before.

"We're here!" Mac shouted waking her BFF, Veronica was a little more jet lagged than she thought.

"Wow! Mac is this your place?" Veronica asked astounded by the size and beauty of Macs condo. "If you were able to afford this by tutoring Hearst students then I'm obviously in the wrong line of business." Veronica teased

"I kind of dabble a little bit in the stock market. I've made some pretty good investments over the past year or so and I decided it was time to cash it all in. And this beauty is one of my first purchases." Mac boasted proudly.

"It's very spacious and I would hate to let the extra bedrooms go to waste so..." Mac trailed off eyeing Veronica.

"Are you asking me to move in?" Veronica asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just think of it as your home away from home for when you're here visiting us common folk." Mac teased.

Veronica placed her hand on chin as she pondered the idea. It would be better than crashing at her dads now that him and Alicia had moved in together.

"Did i mention you'd be living here rent free!" Mac explained as they headed to the kitchen.

"Sold!" Veronica shouted.

Mac dropped V off at her dads house after they finished their lunch. The bff's made plans to meet back at the condo later then parted ways.

Veronica walked over to the garage where her Hybrid was parked and kissed the hood. She missed driving it she was so over taking subways and hailing taxi's at all hours of the day.

Her dad and Alicia had gone to pick Darrell up from some Honor Society workshop in San Diego. She scribbled a note for her dad then grabbed her keys to her car and headed over to Wallace's.

Veronica headed over to the Hearst campus, why Wallace was still willingly living in a dorm she had no idea. Memories flooded her head as she made her way across campus. Hearst was actually a good school minus the whole serial rapist epidemics hat occurred during her freshman year.

She finally reached Wallace's dorm, according to the sign on the door him and Piz were still roommates. Veronica knocked and was greeted by a familiar blonde.

"Well if it isn't Veronica Mars." Parker said smiling.

"Parker Lee, it's good to see you." Veronica said returning the smile as she walked inside.

"Little Bro!" Veronica shouted referring to Wallace.

"You know I hate it when you call me that, but since its your first day back I'll let it slide." Wallace said giving his Bestfriend a big hug.

"Hello Veronica." A voice said from behind.

"Stosh, how's it hanging?" Veronica said trying to be as casual as possible. She knew she hurt Piz when she left not to mention she broke up with him the same day Logan and Gory had it out in the cafeteria.

"Pretty good Mars. What brings you to Neptune?" Piz asked

"Yeah I thought you washed your hands clean of Neptune." Parker added.

"Well word is there's this big graduation coming up and I couldn't miss it." Veronica explained

"That's right and in honor of our graduation we're all going out tonight and your coming too." Wallace told V.

"You are joining us right." Parker asked.

"Of course she is. She wouldnt miss out on a chance to party hard with her "Little Bro" and some old friends right Mars." Wallace said flashing his adorable smile.

"Welp I guess I have to now. So how about we all meet up at Mac's say around 9 ish"  
_

9 o'clock rolled around pretty quick and the friends were all dressed and ready to party. Everyone was dressed to impressed, Wallace was already setting up his dates for the night.

They all headed over to The Z Lounge where they were greeted by the bouncers who allowed them to skip ahead. Once inside they were shown to their section which was roped off.

"Umm..is one us secretly Puff Daddy or something? VIP treatment the while nine yards what's this about? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Veronica spoke.

"It's all about who you know V." Wallace said smirkingly as he Piz and Parker left their section to hit the dance floor.

"Let's dance" V said grabbing Mac and leading her onto the floor.

Veronica was never really the club kind of girl until she moved to NY. Its like whenever she hears music she turned into this wild child.

After an hour of dancing they headed back to their section. Veronica ordered their drinks while Mac went to the ladies room. Veronica felt a tap on her shoulder and heard a voice that sent an electrifying chill throughout her body.

"Alone again" She heard Logan say as she turned to face him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AS ALWAYS READ ENJOY & REVIEW:) THE MORE FEEDBACK THE BETTER !**

"Alone again" I hear Logan say from behind.

"Naturally." I reply as I spin around to face him.

"Well you won't mind me joining you then." He said as he slid into the booth not waiting for my response.

"So if it isn't my one true love." He said jokingly but we both know it was true. "What brings you back to Neptune and when did you become such a party animal Ronnie?" He asked calling me by the nickname only he and Dick Casablancas used.

"Mac & Wallace's graduation is this weekend and I couldn't miss it." I explained "And as for being a party animal I have have New York to thank for that." I told him with smile.

"Oh yeah Hearst graduation, I'll be there as well rooting like the proud friend I am for Dick. Who would've thought he'd make it to college let alone graduate." Logan responded and I nodded agreeing with him. "Bummer Ronnie, I kind of thought you were out there on the floor putting on a show for me." He added giving me a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself Echolls, how would I even know you'd be here tonight." I asked raising an eyebrow

It kinda made me blush that he was checking me out while I was moving my body perfectly to the rhythm. If I had known he was watching I would've put an extra twist in my hips.

"Why wouldn't I be here at my own club?" He asked knitting his eyebrows together as he took a sip of my drink.

"This is your club!" I asked rather loudly. Now I get what Wallace meant by "it's about who you know".

"You didn't know I thought Wallace would've mentioned it." Logan shrugged.

"He hinted but didn't directly say it was you. And since when did you and Wallace become so chummy?" I asked as my curiosity peeked.

"Let's just say he helped me through a tough time awhile back and now I repay him by hooking him and his friends up with VIP privileges at any one of my many establishments."

"A modern day Lucy and Ethel." I said teasingly.

"I've missed your wit Mars." He said as he brushed a piece of hair out of my face. His touch sent chills through my body causing me to whimper slightly. I closed my eyes as his scent evaded my space, he smelled exactly the same as he did back when we were an item.

He smiled and removed his hand from my face. I couldnt help but wonder if he heard my involuntary whimper. While part me was relieved he stopped the other half wanted his hands to explore the rest of me.

"How about we have dinner at my place tomorrow night? I promise to behave unless instructed otherwise." He said giving me a seductive grin as he wrote down his address.

"I'll be there at 8." I said taking the piece of paper and stuffing it in my bra.

"Until then Mars." Logan said giving me a kiss on the cheek before exiting the booth.

"What was that about?" Mac asked curiously as she slid into the booth.

"Nice of you to return I could've used you as a distraction. Being alone with him made it hard for me keep my hormones in check." I said soundly a little flustered.

"Sorry there was a-ah long wait for the restroom." Mac said sounding rather suspicious.

"Oh really" I said eying her rather closely. "Then explain that freshly planted hickey on your neck Ms. Mackenzie and the smudged lipstick." I said after observing her carefully. Although my business cards say otherwise, I was still a PI at heart.

"Uh I can explain." Mac said blushing almost immediately.

"Spill it! Who's this mystery man or woman?" I questioned raising my eyebrow as I said the last part aloud.

"OMG Veronica! You think I was with a woman!" Mac laughed

"Hey all I know is you said you were going to the "Ladies" room so idk." I said trying to contain my laughter.

"Sheesh Mars I thought you gave up being up a PI, but fine if I tell you who it was pinky promise me you won't flip" Mac said holding out her pinky.

"Scouts honor" I said as I interlocked my pinky with hers. "Now spill woman!"

"It was Dick." Mac said barely over a whisper.

"Come Again?" I asked wanting to make sure I heard correctly.

"It was Dick! You know as in Casablancas." Mac said this time a little louder.

To say that I was surprised was an understatement.

"Well umm uh" I stammered. "How did this come about? I wanna know everything." I asked after finally getting my words together.

Mac sighed and explained "He needed help to pass his midterms last semester and being that I am pretty smart I offered my assistance. Afterwards he tried showing his gratitude by constantly asking to take me out and I refused all 5 offers. But one afternoon he saw me asleep in the library, I had run myself ragged from tutoring all morning. He suggested we go grab something to eat and give my brain a rest, but I had another session in 45 minutes. So he left and to my surprise came back with coffee and burgers. We just sat and talked I even ended up canceling my tutoring session because the conversation was that great. He's not as immature as before this is a different Dick and I think I'm falling for him V. These past 6 months I've spent with him are the happiest I've been in a long time." Mac finished

I wrapped my head around what Mac informed me and from the way she lit up when speaking about him tells that she's in love. Who would've guessed my best friend and Dick Casablancas? Certainly not me.

"If he's as different as you say then I have to see this for myself. Dick Casablancas in rare form is a must see." I told Mac as we headed out to leave the club.

"Who says you're the only one who can turn a former psychotic jackass into a half decent human being." Mac asked raising an eyebrow.

"Touché Q, Touché." I responded as we burst into laughter.

I arrived at Logan's fashionably late on account of I couldn't figure out what to wear. So after trying on several dresses I decided to just stick with the norm; jacket shirt, jeans and of course my infamous combat boots.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by an adorable red headed girl.

"Hi I'm Sophie, you must be Marshmallow, come on in." She spoke and I couldn't help but snicker at the name she referred to me as.

"That's me." I said as I followed Sophie to the kitchen.

"Uncle Logan Marshmallow is here!" She yelled out to Logan who was on the deck.

"Well hello Marshmallow I see that you've met my niece Sophie." Logan spoke as he walked in the kitchen wearing a kiss the cook apron.

"Yeah I did, and maybe you can help me figure out why she thinks my name is Marshmallow." I asked.

"Oh I don't really think that's your name I know it's Veronica, I just thought that if I called you that then maybe it would bring back old memories of you and my uncle Logan. Then maybe you guys might get back together." Sophie butted in and blurted out.

She obviously caught Logan off guard because he almost choked on his drink. Im positive my face was no longer pale but now a bright red, alll I could do was smile.

"Ok Sophie I think it's time for you to say goodnight to Marshma- I mean Veronica." Logan instructed

"Goodnight Veronica" Sophie said as she turned to go upstairs but turned back around to give me a hug then proceeded to her room.

"Cute kid." I say as I take my jacket off and follow Logan onto the deck.

"She obviously adores you, you've been here for five minutes and you already have my niece under your spell." Logan told me. "Ever since Trina went to rehab Sophie has had a hard time letting woman into her life but you she likes. But can you blame her?"

Over dinner we talked more than we ate. I filled him in on my life in the big apple and he informed me about how he managed to get his life together and started his own business. He even told me about how he ended up becoming Sophie's legal guardian. He taught her how to read which he did by giving her old letters I used to write to him. I used to sign each letter "love your sweet Marshmallow" hence her calling me Marshmallow.

"I'm really impressed Logan." I say as we head back in to get away from the night chill.

"How so Mars?" He asks

"Well the last time I saw you, you were a hot headed, spoiled, maniacal, half decent human being with a lot of maturing to do." I told him honestly.

"Ouch, you always were a straight shooter." Logan said pretending to be hurt by my comment.

"But." I continued "Fast forward 3 years and not only are you owner of a chain of nightclubs, you've grown a lot and it shows. You even took in your 5 year old niece, you seem to have that hot head of yours on straight." I teased

"Why thank you Ronnie that means a lot coming from you. Actually part of my growth was you leaving Neptune. Don't get me wrong you leaving crushed me but a little birdie knocked some sense into me. So I got my life together. Crazy as it may be I thought that if I got my shit straight that whenever we met again in the future you'd want me back. After all our story was 'epic'" Logan confessed.

I sat quietly as I soaked in Logan's confession. I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about him while I was in NY. This love we have for each other just doesn't fade away. I knew what I was about to do meant I was about to take another ride on the rollercoaster of epic love.

I took my hand and caressed his chin then made my way across his lips. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his without hesitation. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity before I broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you want to get swept up in Hurricane Veronica again, you really think we can make it work this time?" I asked

"No one writes songs about the ones that come easy." Logan said with a smile.

And that was all I needed to hear as we embraced for another passionate kiss. As an overly excited Sophie quietly cheered as she peered from the top step.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SORRY THAT ITS SHORT :( BUT PLEASE READ REVIEW AND OF COURSE ENJOY:)**

The morning after Veronica wakes up from her wonderful night with Logan. Surprisingly they didnt have sex, just great conversation followed by lots of making out!

Veronica smiled as she recalled their conversation. She listened as Logan told her about Trina getting hooked on drugs and how she allowed her meth head boyfriends to abuse Sophie as a toddler. If it wasnt for Logan seeing the welts and scars on Sophie's back similar to one Aaron left on him, he wouldve never known of the abuse. After he confronted Trina about it he took Sophie. Trina eventually terminated her rights and agreed to go to rehab.

Logan wasted no time seeking custody of Sophie it was hard finding a judge who wasn't aware of his notorious lifestyle as a teen. He did find one however who believed in second chances, she saw how determined Logan was and awarded him sole custody.

Veronica could her hear the light snores of Logan who had his arms safely secured around her waist. Veronica tried getting up to go to the bathroom without interrupting his sleep. But to her surprise she couldn't, she glanced up and saw that her right wrist had been handcuffed to the side table. She pulled in a futile attempt as she hears snickering from behind.

"Logan!" She yells tossing a pillow at him with her free hand. "Why the hell am I handcuffed to a drawer?" She huffs as she yanks on the drawer for emphasis.

"Well you kind of have this reputation for up and leaving without so much as a goodbye. So being that we had an awesome time lastnight and the fact that I would like to have more of those. I took it upon myself to keep your disappearing acts from happening." Logan says nonchalantly.

"And you thought handcuffing me was the only way!" Veronica said raising her voice.

"Precisely" He replied

"Logan if you dont uncuff me I'm going to piss all over the floor." Veronica said sounding defeated.

Logan smiled as he kissed Veronica on her pouty lips before grabbing the key from under his pillow to free her.

Logan freed Veronica from the handcuffs and watched as she rushed off to the bathroom. He laughed then laid back down and attempted to go back to sleep.

His sleeping was brought to an abrupt halt when he felt the coldness of water hit his body, wetting everything on and around him.

Logan let out a loud yelp. "Ahh what the hell!" He screamed out as he jumped out of bed and fell to the floor, after he tripped over the blankets.

Veronica couldn't contain her laughter as she watched Logan's attempt to free himself from the sheets.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow "Well lets see how much you like it." Logan said as he rushed off to the bathroom to retaliate.

"No!" V yelled taking cover as she tried to protect herself which did no good. Logan drenched her in the same manner as she did him.

The chaos turned into a full fledge water fight. The pair were interrupted by a half awake Sophie.

"What's going on?" The sleepy five year old asked.

"Nothing" the both said in unison.

Sophie looked at them both with a confused look."Then why is Marshmallow holding a bucket of water over your head?" She asked.

"He started and I am now officially ending it." Veronica said then pouring the rest of the water on Logan.

"Now lets go get you some breakfast." Veronica laughed as she left a soaking wet Logan to clean up the mess.

After making both Sophie and Logan breakfast Veronica decided it was time to go. Although they both objected to her leaving she had to.

She arrived back to her and Mac's condo and saw a very expensive Mercedes parked in the driveway. She figured Mac had company probably something business related.

Veronica used her key to let herself in, as she walked further into the house the scent of bacon caught her attention. This was weird being that Mac couldn't boil water without burning it. She followed the smell into the kitchen and was greeted by Dick Casablancas.

"Ronnie! Long time no see. I was just making breakfast for Macky and I, care for some?" Dick asked as he continued to cook.

"Uh no thanks I just ate. Where is 'Macky' anyway?" V asked trying not to sound awkward. She still didn't know how she felt about Mac and Dick being together. But if Mac was happy then she could grow to like it.

"Oh Veronica I didn't hear you come in." Mac said as she took a seat at the island. " Are you joining us for breakfast." She asked

"No thanks, I just had breakfast at Logan's. I just came by to shower and head over to my dads for bonding time." Veronica told her BFF.

"So you and Logan are back together again? Man you two just can't get enough of one another." Dick said as he set breakfast out.

"No, well yeah, idk we haven't made it official or anything yet. We're just enjoying each others company at the moment." I tell them both.

"So basically you're saying you guys are just friends with benefits." Dick asked raising an eye brow causing Mac to do the same.

Veronica couldn't believe she was getting the third degree from Mac not to mention Dick Casablancas.

"What are we 12? Whatever Logan and I do is between us thank you very much. You don't see me asking you guys what you were up to lastnight?" Veronica sassed.

"You're welcomed to ask we don't mind filling you in on the details." Mac said as she leaned over to give Dick a kiss.

"No thank you I'm fine, just try to keep your cuteness off the kitchen counter and any other surfaces I may eat on." Veronica laughed as she covered her eyes and headed to her room.

**IF YOU ENJOYED THEN PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU DID NOT PLEASE REVIEW AS WELL. I CAN ONLY GET DO BETTER IF YOU LEAVE ME FEEDBACK :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Forgive me for it being short again, Midterms this week so I'm running on E. But I'll make up for it next chapter. Enjoy:)**

Veronica said her goodbyes after spending the day bonding with her dad, Alicia, Wallace & Darrell. It was a little after 2 in the afternoon and Veronia was worn out.

They had spent the whole day as a family, doing everything from go karting to a Padres game. She forgot how much she missed this just spending time with family. Although she had made some friends in New York they would never be family.

Logan had called her to see if she wanted to come by and watch a movie with him and Sophie. Naturally she replied yes, it's only been two days and she's become quite fond of that little girl. The feeling was obviously mutal Sophie had taken a liking to Veronica way before they met in person.

Veronica went back to her condo to take a nap before heading back to Logans house. Mac had left her a note saying she was staying at Dick's place tonight.

It was about 3:30 when she awoke, she hopped in the shower, grabbed some clothes and left for Logan's.

When Veronica pulled up Sophie who was sitting on the step, excitedly ran up to her car.

"Marshmallow, you're here!" She shouted and latched onto Veronica as soon as she got out of the car.

"Hi sweetheart." Veronica said hugging the little girl.

"I was waiting for you! Are you gonna sleepover again tonight?" An excited Sophie asked

"If you want me to then I certainly will. I was thinking we would stay up eat ice cream and paint our nails. How's that sound?" Veronica asked

"Yayy!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Now where's that uncle of yours?" V asked

"He's inside playing video games with Heather." Sophie said

"Heather?" Veronica asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, let's go inside and say hi." Sophie replied as she grabbed Veronica and headed in the house.

Veronica walked in and saw Logan playing the game and talking on a headset to a familiar red head on the screen.

"Omg it's her!" Veronica hears the red head shout.

Logan smiles and turns around reaching for Veronica to come forward.

"Veronica you remember Heather?" He asked.

"Hi Heather, how could I forget the girl who dedicated the song to me from you." Veronica said smiling.

Heather no longer interested in her game with Logan, talked Veronica to death before she had to go. Veronica couldn't believe Logan had been keeping up with Heather after the years not missing a Friday for their weekly game off.

"Did I ever tell you that you were amazing?" Veronica asked giving Logan a kiss on the cheek.

"Not lately but I forgive you anyway." He teased kissing her back before being jumped on by Sophie.

The trio decided to make their own personal pizzas for dinner followed by ice cream sundaes for dessert.

Sophie and Veronica painted their nails and after several puppy dog faces Logan caved and allowed Sophie to paint his as well.

Logan couldn't remember the last time he saw Sophie this happy. It made him smile seeing the way she and Veronica clicked.

When their nails dried they all got into their pjs and settled on the couch for a movie of Sophie's choosing. She choose the Lion King which she fell asleep on halfway through.

Seeing that she was asleep Veronica carried her upstairs and tucked her in. Veronica knelt down and kissed Sophie on the forehead. Before getting up to leave Sophie sleepily latched on to V's arm and mumbled "Please don't leave".

Not being able to say no Veronica got into her bed as Sophie nuzzled

up to her and immediately fell back to sleep.

20 minutes had passed before Logan went upstairs to see what was taking V so long. He peeked his head in and saw his two girls fast asleep, he took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a pictured of this precious moment.

/

"Wake up my sleeping beauties!" Logan said as he entered Sophie's room carrying a tray of breakfast.

Sophie and Veronica groggily awoke but perked up at the smell of bacon.

"Eat up you two we have to get going shortly." Logan said setting the tray in front of his two girls.

"What are we doing today uncle Logan?" Sophie questioned while stuffing her face.

"Well we have a graduation to attend but first I wanted to treat you two to a little shopping spree." Logan said stealing a piece of bacon off V's plate.

"Breakfast in bed and a shopping spree. I could get used to being pampered" Veronica spoke

"And you deserve nothing less. If only you weren't leaving to go back to NY." Logan pouted

"You're leaving!" Sophie

screamed.

"Actually I'm not." Veronica said

"Wait so you're staying?" Logan asked with a confused look.

"After yesterday I realized that this is my home, Neptune is my home. So I'm looking for jobs close by who knows I might go back to work at Mars Investigation." She added.

"Yayy we can be one big family" Sophie exclaimed.

"Now that I can get used to." Logan said kissing Veronica while Sophie covered her eyes and pretended to be grossed out.

**A/N: Next Chapter Hearst Graduation with a some trouble in paradise but what's LoVe without some drama? I hope you enjoyed as always review and stay tuned 3**


	5. Chapter 5

"I am so proud of you little bro!" Veronica squeaked as she hugged Wallace and kissed him on the cheek.

Veronica went down the row to spread her love.

"Mac, the Q to my Bond. Congratulations!" Veronica said to Mac while hugging her tightly.

"And Dick I even have some love to spread around to you too. Come here boy." Veronica said with arms wide opened, motioning for Dick to come forward.

Dick hesitantly came closer to Veronica. "You're not going to taser me are you?" He asked unsure if he should hug her or not.

"I will if you don't get over here!" Veronica replied.

Veronica and Dick embraced for a very awkward hug.

"Gotcha!" Mac called out as she snapped a picture of the two hugging. "I just had to, who knows if this will ever happen again. My best friend and my boyfriend actually playing nice." Mac said laughing.

"You're just full of love today aren't you Sugarpuss?" Logan asked sliding up behind Veronica giving her a kiss on the neck with Sophie glued to his side.

"Aren't you guys cute." Wallace said to the couple. "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have two beauties in a hot tub awaiting my arrival." He said before departing from the group.

"Marshmallow my tummy hurts." Sophie said tugging at V's arm.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Veronica said as she placed the back of her hand on Sophie's forehead. "Logan she feels really warm" Veronica said a little frightened.

"Come here Soph, let's get you home and into bed right away. Veronica I'm going to call in her medicine will you go pick it up for me?" Logan asked

"Of course I will you know I'd do anything for you and Sophie." Veronica said genuinely.

Logan and Veronica said their goodbyes to Mac and Dick. Then got into their cars and headed in opposite directions.

"Yes I'm here to pick up a prescription for Echolls." Veronica said obviously annoyed. She had been waiting for almost half an hour, although she had gotten there first she was the last one to get her order filled.

Good thing Logan had called her to let her know the Sophie's fever was starting to break. Otherwise she would've hopped behind the counter and filled the damn order herself.

"I'm sorry about that ma'am, here are your meds." The perky blonde said bagging up Sophie's medicine. "This is for Echolls, as in Logan Echolls." The blonde asked nosily.

"Correct." Veronica said vaguely.

"Are you like a friend or something." The nosey blonde asked.

"Or something, how much do I owe you?" V asked not trying to engage in conversation.

"$18.90. I don't mean to pry but is he sick or something." She asked

"I'm sorry but who are you again?" An irritated Veronica asked.

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me, my name is Kelly. Logan and I dated a few months back we were pretty serious or at least I thought we were. Until one day he stopped taking my calls. I tried to call him but he never called me back. I stopped over at his place 2 days ago, but he blew me off." Kelly told a now interested Veronica.

"2 days ago?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah I told him I was pregnant and he flipped. Calling me all kinds of names and denying that he could be the father. He told me to never show up at his house again, then slammed the door in my face." Kelly said with crocodile tears brimming in her eyes.

"Wow I'm sorry Kelly I did not know that. I have to go." Veronica said slamming a $20 dollar down and taking off.

/

"Hey I was just calling you, I thought I was gonna have to call the Navy Seals to do a search and rescue." Logan joked giving Veronica a kiss.

Veronica sat Sophie's medicine down on the counter. Then began to pace back and forth while trying to gather her thoughts. After a few minutes of pacing she finally spoke.

"So I ran into Kelly at the pharmacy, she told me about the baby." Veronica said determined to fight back the tears.

Logan couldn't believe what Veronica just said. "Veronica please listen whatever she told you isn't all true." He tried to explain.

"So what parts are true exactly? The part about you being her baby's daddy? Or the part about her coming to see you 2 days ago? I guess you forgot to mention that." An irate Veronica spat.

"Damn it Veronica! Will you just listen for once in your life!" Logan shouted.

He really hated raising his voice especially at Veronica but he figured it was the only way to get her quiet.

"Sit down please" He asked now in a more calmer tone.

"Yes Kelly and I hooked up a couple of times a few months back but i ended things a long time ago. It wasnt serious a fling you could call it." Logan explained

"And the baby?" Veronica asked quietly.

"Yes she came by after you left the other morning. She told me she was pregnant and that she needed money for prenatal care. But I told her until I was sure that it was mine I wasn't giving her any money. I said I would pay for the DNA testing but that was it. I don't even think that she's pregnant." Logan finished

"But you did have sex with her right?" V questioned

"Yeah I-" Logan started before being interrupted.

"So then there is a possibility that what she's saying is true. What am suppose to do Logan? Am I just suppose to act like everything's peachy like there's not some chick out there that's possibly carrying your unborn child? It's like deja vu all over again" Veronica said feeling herself tearing up

Hearing Veronica make reference to Meg being pregnant with Duncan's baby back in highschool struck a chord.

"Veronica she doesn't mean anything to me I swear. All she wants from me is money I know it. I'm sure she made me seem like the bad guy in the situation but she's crazy. I love you not her. Please don't let this come between us, not now. Everything was just falling into place" Logan said pleading for Veronica to understand.

"Why am I even mad right, it's not like we were together when this conception happened. We're not even together now, we're just old friends catching up." Veronica scoffed

"Idk about you but I think we're all caught up here." Veronica added as she slowly turned to grab her jacket to leave.

"Veronica don't-" Logan managed to say before letting his tears fall.

"Good bye Logan" Veronica told him and gave Logan a kiss on the forehead.

"Marshmallow don't go." They both here as a now woke Sophie comes down the stairs.

"Please stay don't leave me I love you." Sophie cried.

Veronica started to cry as well, she didn't know if it was because Sophie was crying for her to stay. Or if it was because in some twisted way what Sophie said sounded like a cry from Logan through her.

"Hey don't cry sweetie, I promise I'll still see you ok. Be good for your uncle Logan ok and just remember that I love you my sweet girl." Veronica said cradling the sobbing five year old as she tried to console her.

Veronica got up and turned to leave but not before giving Logan one final glance. His eyes were wet and he had this somber look on his face. Against all better judgement she walked over to him and hugged him as he silently wept. Just before leaving Veronica looked Logan in his face and said,

"I love you"

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review :) Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah I know 2 stories just hours apart, I felt like writing so I continued on. As always read review and enjoy! Until next chapter :) **

It had been almost a week since Logan and Veronica's fight and Dick hadn't really heard from Logan. So he decided to stop by to grab a couple drinks with Logan at one of his night clubs. Although he seemed to be happy, throughout the night Dick noticed Logan seemed to be a bit distracted.

"Let me guess thoughts of a certain petite blonde on your mind? Dick asked his pal while taking a sip of his drink.

"Huh..what makes you ask that?" Logan replied raising an eyebrow.

"You've got that stupid look on your face and if my memory serves correct that's the look you sport whenever it involves Veronica Mars. So tell Uncle Dick about what happened." Dick teased

Logan didn't really want to talk about it but knowing Dick he wouldn't let up until he was told something.

"We dont speak for years then she pops back up in Neptune and manages to have my heart on a leash once again. So what do I do? I let her back into my life not to mention Sophie's and once again she bails when things get a little rocky." Logan explained.

"You remember that girl Kelly I met a couple months back?" Logan asked Dick

"Yeah the smoking hot blonde with the big rack." Dick replied

"You forgot crazy. When I ended things she just wouldnt take no for an answer. She would call me constantly and she leave me sob notes on my car. Then all of a sudden she stopped, I figured she wised up and got the hint. Well aparently she and Ronnie had a little run and she wasted no time telling her I was the father of her child." Logan stated.

"I told Veronica that she was lying and that whatever Kelly and I had was over a long time ago. But all she cares about is the fact that I didn't tell her first instead of having to hear it directly from the horses mouth. I pleaded my case even Sophie cried for her to stay but she just left." Logan says calmly finishing his beer.

"Thats hard bro but you want to know what I think? You and Ronnie need to just lay everything out on the table. You can't allow another one of these crazy bimbos to come between you and Ronnie. I know the kid thing has to be hard on both ends, no pun intended. But if you guys can work through murder convictions then this should be a walk through the park." Dick stated

"Everyone knows you guys have this like magical connection that no one will ever understand. Trust me because I myself didn't understand it until the moment you kicked me out of your house for raggin on her. I knew at that point she was someone special to you. I'll deny it if you ever tell Veronica I said this but she's a great girl and you'd be stupid to let her go AGAIN. That chick loves you dude." Dick added

"If I were you bro, I'd go and find Ronnie and give her a reason to stay." Dick finished.

"Do you know how hard that will be this is Veronica Mars we're talking about." Logan stated.

"Well you were the one who said that no one writes songs about the ones that come easy." Dick said smiling as he mocked his best friend.

Logan took a moment to take in what his pal was telling him. Who would've thought Dick would be the voice of reason when it came to love? "It's worth a shot right, go big or go home." Logan added

"That's my boy!" Dick told Logan as they walked out.

"Eh do I really have to." Veronica whined pulling her blanket over her head.

"Yes! You've been moping around for the past week, this is not the Veronica I know. You've got to stop wallowing in your own pity. Now get up we're leaving in half an hour. And sweatpants are out of the question!" Mac yelled before exiting Veronica's room.

Mac didn't mean to sound so harsh but this is not the Veronica Mars she knows. Mac understood she was going through a rough patch but its been a week.

Veronica emerges 45 minutes later almost looking like her former self. "Is this better?" Veronica sassed.

She didn't blow dry her hair so it was wavy instead of her usual straight golden locks. She traded in her baggy sweatpants for a pair of tight jeans , and exchanged her stained nightshirt for a white cami and leather jacket. Her house slippers were tossed aside in exchange for her combat boots.

"Not bad Mars, now lets vámonos." Mac said grabbing her keys.

"Where are we going anyway?" Veronica asked.

"Dinner, a movie, something idk. I'm just getting you out of this house!." Mac replied.

The bff's decided to take a stroll on the pier. It was pretty crowded for this time of day but the girls didn't mind.

"Geez I don't even remember the last time I was here, it's calming." Veronica said as they sat in the sand watching the waves.

"I think it was the last week of our freshman year at Hearst. It was you and I, Wallace, Piz and Logan." Mac said her voice trailing off.

"It's ok Mac you can say his name, it's not like he's Lord Voldemort." Veronica joked.

"Well at least your sense of humor is coming back. Speaking of Logan, are you going to talk to him maybe he got the DNA results back." Mac asked

"Yeah and maybe it says he's the father" Veronica says

"And maybe it says he's not." Mac countered.

Veronica sighed. "I was pretty harsh towards him the last time we spoke. Ahhh What am I going to do Mac? Every time I think Logan I move 10 steps forward we get knocked 12 steps back."

"I think this is just another hurdle that you two can make it through, you have been through way worse. Its been a week you've both had some time to collect your thoughts. I say you need to put that Mars pride aside and work things out with Logan, we as humans tend to say and do something's that we don't mean when we're mad. If he loves you like the world knows he does he wont hold it against you." Mac tells her BFF.

"What would I even say?" A confused Veronica asked.

"Maybe you should try listening instead." Mac said as she pointed to the silhouette of a man making his way towards them.

"Logan?" Veronica called out as the person neared.

"Hello Marshmallow" Logan smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I think I'll give you two some privacy" Mac said getting up.

"Logan I-" V started before Logan put his finger to lip and cut her off.

"Let me go first please. Veronica I just want to say again that I'm sorry. Once again I was the cause of your tears and I don't ever want that to happen again, unless they're from laughing at one of my awesome jokes. You didn't deserve to be in the middle any of this but it's over, Kelly confessed to lying about the pregnancy. We won't be seeing her around anymore." Logan states.

"I-" Veronica tried to speak but was once again cut off.

"I love you Ronnie I have for years I just ask that you give me, give us one final chance. Before you walked out of my life last week you said something you've never said to me before. You told me that you loved me, I was aware that you did but just hearing you say those words to me after these years. Made it clear to me that I can't give up on us. I understand if you need time, take all the time you need. While I can't promise I won't ever screw up again, because we both know that would be a lie, I can promise that I'm not going anywhere. And if you're willing to get caught up in Hurricane Logan, Sophie and I welcome you with open arms." Logan finished.

"May I speak now?" Veronica asked getting choked up.

Logan gestured for her to talk.

"I'm sorry for overreacting, and for not believing you about Kelly. And most of all I'm sorry about walking out on you and Sophie. I don't want to let someone else get in the way of things. There's just too much at stake. Remember 'lives ruined bloodshed epic?'. I realize there will be times when you'll make me want to pull my hair out and vice versa but I'll risk being bald for the sake of our 'Epic Love'." Veronica finished.

Logan's heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest. He just hoped he could get through this next part.

"Being that you willingly agreed to take a ride on the crazy train again. There's something we wanted to ask you before you wised up and changed your mind." Logan said.

"Veronica please close your eyes."

"Is there a pony near? I hope it's a pony, please say its a pony!" Veronica squeaked.

"Now open your eyes." Logan told Veronica

When Veronica opened her eyes she was greeted by a bunch of familiar faces. Her dad, Alicia, Wallace, Darrell, Mac, Dick and little Sophie who was holding up a sign that read: 'Marshmallow will you marry us?'

Veronica was met by an overwhelming sensation of emotions. She spun around and saw Logan bent on one knee.

"What do you say Marshmallow? Will you marry us?" Logan asked smiling.

"Yes!" Veronica cried out. "But only under one condition no more calling me Marshmallow and we got a deal." Veronica laughed as Logan slid the ring onto her finger.

"You got it Ronnie." Logan smirks

"God I love you." Veronica says as she grabs her fiancé and proceeds to kiss him while family and friends applaud in the background.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: LoVe's life four months after their engagement, no drama with a side of fluff. As always Read, Enjoy and of course leave me feedback! :)) **

It had been four months since Logan and Ronnie's beach engagement. Since then Sophie had started Kindergarten, while Logan was in the construction phase of opening up his 4th nightclub. Veronica had moved in with Logan and decided to quit her job in New York so she could reopen Mars Investigation.

Before Keith would give her the keys she had to promise him & Logan she wouldn't take on any cases that would require her to get involved into any trouble.

They realized that this was Veronica they were talking about and after a good laugh together she agreed to take Backup with her any and everywhere. Veronica also had to agree to check in with either Logan or her dad when on stakeout.

It was almost 3 o'clock and it was Veronica's day to pick Sophie up from school, so she decided to close up shop early. Veronica went into her office to grab her things when she emerged from the room she was greeted by a familiar face.

"I love what you've done with the place V." Weevil said flashing that gorgeous smile of his as he sat behind Veronica's old desk.

"Well if it isn't one of Neptunes reformed bad asses." Veronica chuckled giving Weevil a hug as he stood up.

Veronica couldn't help but notice how good he looked. He had obviously been working out on the account of his forearms being so huge! Not that she was interested or anything, they had always flirted back and forth but nothing major. Their friendship was unique to say the least they owed each other so many favors it was almost impossible to keep up.

"What do I owe this visit?" V asked the tatted Latino.

"You know the usual, you scratch my back I scratch yours. Just promise not to scratch so hard I mean with you being an almost married woman and all." Weevil joked.

"Do tell." Veronica replied.

"Well I see that you're running this place by yourself now being that your dad is retired. I was thinking I could work here you know to take some of that load off your hands." Eli said pointing to the stacks of cases piled on the desk.

She had only been back in business for two weeks and she already had 11 cases booked. Veronica thought over Weevils offer, when he worked for her dad he was pretty damn good, minus that whole assault thing. He'd also come in handy when she needed some extra muscle, it would beat having to ask her dad and Logan for help.

"You sir have got yourself a job but only under one condition." Veronica said raising an eyebrow.

"Anything V." Weevil said excitedly.

"NO beating up clients/suspects at least not on the job. And if you are going to do so, shall I recommend doing it the old fashion way. You know bat to the knees in a dark alley sort of thing." Veronica said jokingly.

"Scouts honor V, so when can I start?"

"First thing tomorrow morning and don't be late." Veronica said trying to give him her serious face.

"You got it boss!" Weevil said before exiting Mars Investigation.

"How was your day future husband?" Veronica asked Logan as he walked into the house.

"Better now that I see that sweet face of yours that I adore oh so much" Logan said sweetly as he leaned in and gave Veronica a kiss.

"Oh the things guys will say to get past second base" Veronica said teasingly.

"Where's Sophie?" Logan asked as he looked around and noticed she wasn't stuck underneath his fiancée like normally.

"She went upstairs to draw me a picture of what she envisions her birthday party to look like."

Just as Veronica finished her sentence, Sophie came running downstairs waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Uncle Logan, Uncle Logan! You want to see what my party is gonna look like?" She asked

"You bet, let's see it!" Logan said picking her up and taking the piece of paper.

The drawing consisted of: two ponies, three unicorns, The Little Mermaid, a dolphin and all of the characters from Sesame Street.

"You like it?" the adorable redhead asked.

"I love it. There is absolutely no doubt that you little lady are definitely an Echolls." Logan said causing him and Veronica to laugh.

If there was one thing Sophie inherited from Trina other then her red hair, it was her desire to spend money she herself didn't have.

"Well I for one am all for the ponies!" Veronica said being that she herself had a small obsession with the creatures.

"You both are nuts!" Logan said laughing while Sophie and Veronica got on the floor and started mimicking horses.

After countless negotiations with the five year old they finally reached an agreement for her party. She would have an under the sea sixth birthday party, no unicorn, and he'd take her and Ronnie to a pony farm. He also had to explain that the characters from Sesame Street couldn't come to her party because they weren't allowed to cross the street without their mommies and daddies.

Sophie didn't seem too upset being that she was only five. She gave Veronica a hug and a kiss goodnight then followed Logan upstairs so he could tuck her in. All that negotiating must've worn her out.

While Logan was tucking Sophie in Veronica grabbed her laptop to check her emails. She saw that she had five new inquiries about hiring her for a case. Thank god for Weevil, he had always had good timing. Veronica emailed the cases to Weevil so he could have a head start for tomorrow.

"All work and no play makes Ronnie a very dull girl." Logan said peering over Veronica's shoulder.

"Man can't a girl get some privacy around here." She joked shutting her laptop.

"I know you have a thing for bad boys so tell me dear should I be worried?" Logan said referring to her email to Weevil.

"You're cute when you're jealous you know that." Veronica teased kissing him on the nose. "It's for work besides I'm not really into tattoos." She continued.

"So what do you need 'Weevs' help for?" Logan asked curiously.

"I hired him." Veronica said nonchalantly

"I thought you were supposed to help find the bad guy not hire him." Logan said a little irritated.

He and Logan hadn't really spoke much since teaming up to take down Thumper in highschool. The two were never really friends to begin with. The only things they had in common were their mutual respect for one another and their protectiveness over Veronica but that was about it.

"Give the man a break he's not the bad guy anymore. Besides I look at it this way, with him taking some of the cases I will have more time to be with you and Sophie. And you wouldn't have to worry about me during my stakeouts because he'd either accompany me or do it himself. It's a win win. Besides my dad thought it was a good idea so it's settled." Veronica said finishing her email and powering down her laptop.

"Well I guess it's settled, out numbered by the Mars clan." He shrugged.

"Think of it as us having more time to do this." Veronica said straddling Logan and placing kisses down his neck.

Veronica lifted his shirt and placed soft kisses on his perfectly sculpted abs. Logan brought her face back up to his where their tongues collided.

The couple was too busy enjoining eachothers company to even notice that someone had been watching them the entire time.

"Gotcha!" The unknown man said snapping a few more photos of the lovers before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wake up! Wake up! It's my birthday! Wake up uncle Logan, wake up Marshmallow!" The excited now six year old sang jumping onto Logan and Veronica's bed.

"Let me guess it's your birthday?"Logan said smiling with eyes still shut.

"I just said that silly goose now get up we have to go set up for my party" Sophie said bouncing some more to get them up.

Veronica glanced up at the clock and saw that it read 7:50 am and sighed.

"Okay I'm up, why don't you go and get ready so we can go get our costumes for your party." Veronica said realizing Sophie wasn't gonna let them sleep.

"Boy does she have you wrapped around her finger" Logan said teasingly after Sophie left their room then snuggled back up to his lover.

"Well you know what they say about Veronica Mars she's a marshmallow." Veronica smiled facing Logan to give him a kiss before hopping up to get dressed.

Logan hired some professional help to set up Sophie's under the sea themed birthday party. While Logan took care of the set up, Veronica and Sophie headed down to Bella's Boutique to pick up their costumes. Veronica was to be Princess Ariel, Logan would be Prince Eric and little Miss Sophie was their daughter Princess Melody.

After picking up their costumes they decided to stop for pancakes. Sophie took this opportunity to ask Veronica a million and one questions. They were the typical questions a six year old would ask, all except her last one.

"Marshmallow?" Sophie asked

"Yes Soph?" Veronica replied without looking up from her newspaper.

"Are you gonna be my new mommy?" Sophie asked staring up at V with those precious green eyes of hers.

Veronica almost choked on her coffee. She didn't know what to say, she would love nothing more than to be a mom to Sophie. Veronica knew exactly what it was like to have an addict for a mother and for her to abandon you. She thought carefully before she answered Sophie.

"Sweetie I would love to be your mommy but you already have a mom." Veronica answered.

"But you're a better mommy than she is, you don't hit me or say mean things to me! I want me you and uncle Logan to be a family." The six year old pleaded with tears brimming.

"I know how you're feeling Sophie baby, your mommy was sick and I know she wasn't the best but I think people can change. So don't write her off just yet. I might not be your mommy but I'm going to always be here for you and just know I love you." Veronica said hugging the little girl tightly.

"I love you too Veronica." Sophie said hugging her back.

After their embrace Ronnie wiped away the tears from Sophie's face.

"Hey put a smile on that pretty face, it's your birthday! I bet they're almost done setting up for party. Lets go home and see, then we can show your silly uncle our costumes." Veronica said trying to lighten the mood.

"I forgot about my party!" Sophie exclaimed

"Yeah you did silly goose." V says as they head out the door.

"Click, click, click" The unknown man takes a few more pictures before hopping in his truck to follow them back to Logan's.

-/-/-/-

Everything was beautifully decorated Logan really went above and beyond. All of the servers were even dressed as mermaids and mermen. Veronica believed she was a little more excited than Sophie. She never had any this extravagant as a child but then again her father wasnt a an A list movie star.

The guest arrived around two o'clock, Sophie was quite popular in her kindergarten class. Dick and Mac came as well along with Wallace and his chick of the week.

By four o'clock the kids were all hyped up on sweets and ready to open presents. Sophie was greatful for each of her gifts and she personally gave each person a hug after she open the gift they gave her.

"Open this one Soph it's from your uncle and I" Veronica said handling her a medium sized box with holes.

Sophie carefully removed the top to the box and squealed.

"We know how much you wanted a pet and that you really love horses so we thought we start small and get you sea horses instead." Logan smiled at his niece.

"I absolutely love it I'm going to name them Timon and Pumba." Sophie said tapping at the glass container they were in.

After presents Sophie led her friends to the pool for some pool games. By 5:30 everyone started to leave and the helpers began to take everything down.

"They're gone." Veronica said with a sigh of relief as she and Logan lay on one of the inflatable rafts that were left on the lawn.

"Come on they weren't that bad, the kids loved you." Logan said kissing her on the forehead.

"Eh, if I never saw that many kids at once again it'd be too soon." She laughed.

"Mr. Echolls a package was just dropped off for Miss Sophie." One of the servers informed Logan interrupting his and Veronica's quiet time.

Logan had no idea who would be sending Sophie a gift, everyone who loved her was in attendance. The package didn't have a name or returning address which left him even more confused. He open up the box and immediately became enraged. It was an oversized plush horse with a note attached that read: _To my little Fee Fee, mommy will be home soon and we'll soon be a family again_."

/-/:/-/

"Did you drop off the package like I ordered?" Trina asked the man.

"Yes." He replied

"And the pictures?" She asked

"Gott'em right here boss, I've been following them for a little over two months like you asked. This is the first time you'll be seeing the pictures so im warning you, you might not be too happy with them." He informed before handing them over.

"What could be so bad about them? I just asked you to take photos of my little girl so I could show the courts how poorly she's coping without me in her life." Trina said confused.

"Well that brother of yours has himself a fiancé and from the look of things they seem to be a happy family. I'd say she's doing just fine without you." He said before leaving.

Trina flipped through the pictures the first couple were just of Sophie at school and at home playing in the yard. As she shuffled through to the next batch she saw a familiar blonde laughing and playing with Sophie. And a couple with the two making silly faces while Logan took photos.

Trina became angry and started swearing up and down, then did a couple lines of cocaine.

"She's my daughter not yours! Veronica Mars I'm coming for you" Trina mumbled softly before succumbing to her high.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, I'm loving the feedback keep it coming! **

**Until the next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Logan where the hell have you been?" Veronica asked concerned rushing up to him.

"I needed to clear my head." He stated walking inside.

"I've been worried sick, one minute you go inside to get a package the next you're gone. What the hell is going on?" She asked now slightly mad.

Logan sighed then walked in the kitchen and threw his keys on the counter.

"It's Trina she sent this for Sophie." Logan said handing her the note and tossing the stuffed animal in the trash.

"I thought she was in rehab." Veronica asked confused reading Trina's message.

"I thought so too but apparently not. I called the facility and they said she went AWOL 3 weeks ago. She said she's coming for Sophie, I won't allow it. She's not taking her from me not from us." He stated feeling his blood begin to boil.

"She can't do that, Logan we have to do something she's not taking her!" Veronica said practically yelling.

"What's going on? Marshmallow are you gonna leave us again?" Sophie asked with sad eyes walking into the kitchen.

"No sweetie, I will never leave you not ever again. You hear me?" Veronica spoke kneeling down to hug Sophie.

Sophie smiled and hugged Veronica back. Logan gave Veronica a look which indicated they would talk more later.

After finally getting Sophie down from her sugar high they put her to bed. Logan quietly shut her door and motioned for Veronica to come out on the terrace with him.

"We have to stop her she's not taking Sophie." Veronica said calmly.

"I'm not letting Sophie out of my sight from here on out. I'm going to work from home for awhile and I think we need to hire extra security around here who knows what Trina will try." Ronnie stated.

"Damn it!" Logan exploded "We shouldn't have to be living on edge! Sophie shouldn't have to be worrying about this she's a kid. I made a promise to her that I'd never let anyone hurt her ever again. If I just knew where Trina was I'd be a little more at ease. Here I thought she was 700 miles far away from Sophie, now I'm not so sure." Logan said sounding defeated.

"Maybe I can help." Veronica said rubbing Logan's back to calm him.

"You really think you can work that pixie spy magic of yours and find her." Logan asked raising his head.

Veronica smiled. "I can try. I'll even put my worker bee on the case as well." She said pulling out her phone to dial a number.

"Weevs, you busy? Good I'm going to need you to meet me at the office ASAP" Veronica spoke into the receiver as she grabbed her things to head to Mars Investigation.

Fifteen minutes later she arrived at the office to her surprise Weevil was already waiting.

"Hey Weevil thanks for coming." V said sincerely.

"No problem it sounded urgent so what's up?" Weevil asked.

"I need you to help me track down Logan's sister Trina. Apparently she's been AWOL from her rehab facility in Alpine, Utah for about three weeks. No one there bothered to inform Logan of her departure. She sent a message, we think she might be headed here to take Sophie, and that can't happen." Veronica spoke sternly.

"And Echolls is okay with you putting me on the case? I know he's not too thrilled about my working here." Weevil asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's willing to put his macho ego aside if it means keeping his niece safe." Veronica informed.

"Alright then. This message do we know where it came from? We can call the delivery service and see if she paid with cash or a card, and put a trace on her account maybe they have an address for her." Weevil said putting his brain to work.

After hanging up with the delivery service Veronica now had a lead. They had an address on file for Trina at a motel room a couple towns away.

"Eli you're brilliant, I was able to track down an address for Trina." Veronica said excitedly hugging him.

"You know I always knew you had a thing for me but I never thought you wanted me for my brain." He quipped releasing her from their embrace.

"Yeah yeah let's go." She smiled. "We can get there in a couple hours, I'll drive."

Veronica called Logan to let him know she had a lead and that she and Weevil would be back sometime tonight. Roughly two hours later they arrived at a seemingly deserted motel. The man at the front desk said Trina checked in room 6B a week ago. They approached the room with caution Veronica had her taser in hand. After knocking with no response Weevil kicked in the door.

They were surprised to not find Trina hiding away, but even more surprised to see pictures of Sophie plastered everywhere. Some had words written on then saying "mommies coming soon". There were some of Logan as well that read "traitors must die". But the ones that caught their eye the most were of Veronica with a red target drawn on.

"Omg! She's been watching us. Some of these were taken just last week, and this one was one was from today!" Veronica shuttered at the thought of being watched unknowingly.

"I know you're a little spooked but I need you to focus V. You didn't notice being followed, any suspicious characters hanging around?" Weevil questioned.

Veronica racked her brain but couldn't recall anything out of the ordinary. Which angered her even more tailing people from a far was her specialty, how could she not know she was being followed?

"No, nothing at all." She said in frustration. "Let's just look around maybe can find something that can help us figure out where Trina went." Veronica said changing the subject.

The pair tore the motel room apart and all they found was cocaine residue on the nightstand and a couple empty food containers. They were just about to call it quits when Weevil spotted something in the waste basket.

"Uh V?" Weevil called out.

"Yeah?" Veronica replied sounding deflated.

"What was the name of that guy who uh you know videotaped you and Piz." Weevil asked hating that he had to bring up the unpleasant memory for V.

"Gory Sorokin." Veronica responded. She could taste the bitterness as she spoke, his name rolling off her tongue.

"What does he have to do with anything?" She asked nearing him.

"What do wanna bet he's in relation to an Aslan Sorokin? Trina has his name written down on this sheet of paper next to the words 'kill veronica mars' she scribbled a bunch of times." Weevil stated.

Veronica could feel the blood drain from her face. She couldn't help but feel like she had put Sophie in danger. Who knows what kind of mental state Trina is in, being that she's back on drugs.

Veronica wasnt too worried about the threat being put on her own life she was used to it. But if this Aslan guy was in cahoots with Gory then she knew that meant Logan would be caught in the crossfire. The two had some unfinished business to settle after Logan humiliated him in the cafeteria some years back.

Veronica truly felt defeated at this point the people she loved were in danger and it was all because of her. She tried to fight back her tears but lost the battle. Weevil had always had this overprotectiveness urge when it came to Veronica Mars. Against all his better judgement he pulled her close and allowed her to weep silently into his chest.

**A/N: Did you like? I hope so! Reviews are always welcomed. Until the next chapter :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Veronica groggily opened her eyes, realizing this wasn't her bed that she had fallen asleep in she started to panic. Weevil, who was seated in the chair across from the bed. Saw the panicked expression on V's face and spoke up.

"Relax V, you're safe." Weevil spoke startling her. "Its about time you woke up girl." The Latino spoke.

Veronica knew where she was now. The last thing she remembered was crying in Weevil's arms. She must've fallen asleep afterwards.

"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked.

"A couple of hours." Weevil replied.

"Hours! Shit we have to get back to Neptune, I need to call Logan and let him know where I am and what we found out!" She said jumping out of the bed.

"Relax V, it's already taken care of. I called Echolls and told him about the pictures, he's going to pull Sophie from school first thing in the morning. He's going to keep her close to home until we get the situation handled. I didn't mention anything about that Aslan guy, I figured we should wait until we know more." Weevil informed

"You still shouldn't have let me sleep so long, the sooner we find Aslan Sorokin and or Trina the better." Veronica said putting on her jacket ready to go.

"We figured you'd be pissed about letting you sleep." Weevil said chuckling.

"We?" V asked confused knitting her eyebrows together.

"Your fiancée and I. When I called him, I told him you were asleep and he said you'd probably chew my head off for letting you sleep. I told him I could take a lashing. I thought I'd let you rest now because knowing you, you wouldn't sleep again until we found Trina." Weevil explained.

"Do I smell a bond forming between two of Neptunes reformed bad boys." V asked smiling.

"Don't get crazy now. Logan and I don't agree on much hell we don't agree at all. But when it involves you we have an understanding, and that's where it ends." Weevil told the petite blonde.

"My, my, my aren't I lucky." She quipped following him out the door.

_||||\\\\||||\\\\|||||\\\\|||||\\\\||||\\\\|||

By the time Weevil and Veronica arrived back in Neptune it was almost 3 a.m. Against Veronica's will they arranged to meet up first thing in the morning. She didn't see why they couldn't just continue the investigation, but neither one of them would be any good without a proper nights sleep.

Veronica walked inside and saw that Logan was still up. He was seated in the living room with a drink in hand watching over Sophie as she slept on the love seat.

"What are you still doing up?" She asked softly sitting her bag down on the table.

"I couldn't sleep without having both of my girls here." He turned to her and said mustering up a small smile.

Logan looked worn out and his bloodshot eyes indicated he had been crying. Veronica hated feeling like she was somehow responsible for bringing havoc into his and Sophie's life. If she had just went back to New York like she was suppose to none of this wouldn't happened.

"Well I'm home now. C'mon, grab Soph and lets go upstairs." She smiled.

Veronica laid Sophie down in her bed and said a small prayer before kissing her goodnight. She headed down the hall to her and Logan's room and fell into bed. Logan caressed her shoulders and started to massage his lover. He could feel the tension and stress in her muscles. He removed her bra and kissed her bare back.

"I know you think this is all your fault, but it's not." Logan spoke while still massaging Veronica's back. "Its just as much my fault, you've got to stop blaming yourself." He continued.

Veronica rolled over on her back to face him. "How could this be your fault? You're amazing you've provided a safe normal and loving environment for Sophie. If you're guilty of anything it's for being too good of an uncle/father. I'm the one who inserted myself into your lives, maybe if I just would've gone back to New York I-" Veronica explained before being interrupted by Logan.

"You didn't insert yourself anywhere if anything Sophie and I pulled you into our lives. If you went back to New York then we would've never gotten engaged, you would've missed Sophie's birthday and her first day of kindergarten. Not to mention you're back doing what you love at Mars Investigation. Way I see it, you're right where you need to be. We love you, we're a family and I would kill anyone who tries to take you or Sophie from me. Veronica we are going to get through this, it's just another bump in our rocky roller coaster ride." Logan stated before kissing his bride to be.

After her relaxing night with Logan, Veronica imagined waking up to an even more peaceful morning. Instead she awoke to the cold metal of a gun placed against her temple.

"Wake up Bitch!" The gunman spoke pressing the gun further into her head.

"Put these on and let's join that fiancé of yours." The gunman said tossing her some clothes then leading her downstairs.

When Veronica got downstairs she saw Logan on the couch, he was unconscious and badly beaten.

"Logan !" She cried out attempting to rush to his aide but was stopped by the masked gunman.

"Veronica Mars, nice of you to join us. Have a seat next to your fiance, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here. Its simple I want Sophie, you know Sophie right? My daughter, the one you've gotten pretty chummy with while playing house with my brother here." Trina spoke

"Where is Sophie? If you hurt her I swear to god I'll-" Veronica started to threaten Trina but was interrupted with a slap to the face.

"Shit!" Trina said grabbing her hand after striking the blonde. "Don't worry she's safe, I didn't hurt her after all she is my daughter." Trina smirked.

"You're mad with me I get it, let Logan and Sophie go then feel free to do whatever you have to do to me." Veronica said through clenched teeth still feeling the burn from the slap Trina gave her.

Of course you think this is about you, classic Veronica. But don't worry I am going to deal with you." Trina laughed. "But see, my dear brother Logan here has betrayed me as well. Letting another woman play mother to my child and portraying me as some kind of monster. Ouch." She added laughing again it was obvious she was high on something.

"Logan never spoke bad about you to Sophie, he wouldn't do that. If anything he told her to forgive you, everyone deserves another chance." Veronica spoke.

"She's right." They all hear Logan say, he had regained consciousness.

"Welcome back brother." Trina says smirkingly.

"I never talked badly about you to Sophie. I would've given you a second chance to make up for your wrongs all you had to do was get clean." Logan stated.

"Who were you to decide that? We've all got skeletons in our closets little bro. I guess yours are just well buried, that is thanks to your lawyers and attorneys. You have everyone thinking you're better than me now, like we didn't come from the same screwed up family. And now you honestly think Veronica Mars is a better mother than I am?" Trina said angrily.

Trina raised her gun and pointed it straight at Veronica, causing Logan to scream out.

"Trina No!" Logan shouted. "Shoot me instead please!" He begged.

"Man you two must really love eachother, sacrificing your lives for the other. It's sweet almost poetic but don't worry little bro I won't kill you. I think there is someone else who would like to do the honors."She said moving towards the masked gunman.

The gun man removed his mask.

"I believe you've met my boyfriend Gory." Trina said kissing Gory Sorokin on the cheek.

"Remember I told you that you were gonna die and you said yeah one day? Well today is that day my friend." Gory said smugly leveling his gun with Logan's forehead.

"Hold on babe, before you kill him I want to let them know how we met." Trina said stopping Gory.

"Lets see, I met Gory in rehab when he came to visit his uncle and we just hit it off." Trina explained.

"Aslan Sorokin." Veronica interrupted.

"How'd you know? Oh nevermind doesn't matter anyway." Trina smiled.

"Like I was saying we hit it off so when I decided to leave the program I went to see him. We got to talking and realized we both had a common enemy. That would be you Logan, so I hired his uncle to do surveillance. I just wanted to see how Sophie was coping without me but lo and behold what do I find? Veronica Mars playing house and mothering my child. That's when Gory told me about the run in you two had as well. Then it hit me, why not kill the both of you then take Sophie back so we can start a new life together." Trina finished with a smile.

"Now that we're done playing catch up can we go ahead and kill them? I say off the blonde first, that way your brother here will have nothing left to live for and he'll practically beg me to kill him." Gory said almost sadistically.

"Alright, sweet dreams Veronica Mars." Trina said cocking her gun.

Veronica turned to Logan where the two shared a look. She let a tear fall then she closed her eyes to await her fate. Right as Trina was about to pull the trigger, a crashing sound was heard followed by Weevil flying through the window tackling Trina to the ground.

Gory lets off a couple rounds at Weevil before his gun jams one hitting him in the shoulder. Logan took this opportunity to go after him, fighting like mad men the two stumble through the broken window outside. Logan grabbed a lawn chair and smashed it in Gorys face rendering him unconscious.

Back inside Veronica had Trina cuffed to stair rail. She went over to check on Weevil seeing that he was hurt.

"Weevil are you okay?" She asked the tatted biker.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It grazed me I'll be okay." He said flashing her a smile.

"You saved my life thank you." Veronica said genuinely.

"No problem chica, I called for backup they're on the way." He added.

They heard Trina laughing and rambling incoherently. Veronica got up and headed her way.

"Where's Sophie you crazy bitch?" Veronica said delivering a slap to Trina.

To her dismay Trina didn't say anything which infuriated Veronica even more. Before V could deliver another well deserved blow to Trina, Logan walked in carrying Sophie. Who ran up to Veronica and hugged her tightly, Logan joined his two girls for a family hugged.

The paramedics and police arrived shortly and took their statements. Weevil refused to go the hospital saying he's been hurt worse, Gory regained consciousness and was taken into custody. Trina was sent to a pyschiatric facility pending an evaluation before she could be sent to prison.

"Weevil I want to thank you for saving my family's life, if it wasnt for you we'd all be dead. I can never thank you enough, you have my undying gratitude." Logan says sincerely.

"And to think Mr. Daniels said all I would ever to amount was pumping your gas, I bet saving your life wasnt in the cards." Weevil stated causing him and Logan to share a laugh.

"Just how did you know that Trina and Gory were here?" Veronica questioned.

"I didn't, you were late to the office this morning which is not like you. So I figured something was wrong, when I got here I saw an unknown car in the driveway I ran the tags and it came back a match for our Aslan guy. I called backup but I couldn't just wait, I saw through the window the crazy red head pointing a gun at you. So I said a prayer and crashed through." Weevil smiled feeling proud.

"I don't take you for much of a hugger but someone wanted to thank you personally." Logan said with Sophie in tow.

Weevil knelt down to face the six year old. Sophie walked up to him and said "Thank you for saving my family, you are now my hero." She then gave him the tightest hug she could causing him to wince due to his injury but he smiled through it and hugged her back.

**Hope you enjoyed :) Thanks for reading! Epilogue coming soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

"Would you sit still, you're going to end up looking like Bozo the Clown." Parker said applying the finishing touches to Veronica's make up.

"Sorry I'm just nervous." Veronica said trying not to fidget in her seat.

"Why the sudden rush to get married anyway? You're not pregnant are you?" Mac asked raising an eyebrow.

"Gosh no! I told you guys after everything that happened a couple weeks ago, Logan and I decided life's too short to wait. You know Carpe Diem." Veronica stated.

"Voila!" Parker announced spinning Veronica around to see herself in the mirror. "Damn I'm good!" She added tooting her own horn.

Veronica didn't really need makeup, being that she was already beautiful with a fresh face. Parker just added a little definition to her eyebrows, mascara to enhance the eyes, a touch of foundation and gloss to her lips.

"Now lets go make an honest man out of Logan." Mac said smiling. The trio latched arms and headed down to the beach.

Veronica and Logan decided to get married on Dog Beach. To most people this seemed odd but to them it made perfect sense. They shared alot of significant moments on that beach some not as good as others.

Their first encounter would count as one of those not so great moments. The day Logan decided take a crowbar to Veronica's headlights, foreplay as he called it. The second being when Veronica accused him of murdering Lily, classic Veronica always jumping to conclusions. They spent sleepless nights there just talking til dawn, the summer before they started Hearst. Not to mention their most recent event, the place where Logan proposed. It only made sense for them to marry there as well.

Logan and the guys were on their way down to the beach as well. He had picked Dick and Weevil to be his groomsmen.

"Your last minutes as a single man, how you feeling Echolls?" Weevil asked patting his newfound friend on the back.

"Surprisingly calm. I knew I was going to marry Veronica years ago it was just a matter of when." Logan stated.

"Well I for one am happy that you two finally came to your senses. Sheesh all the breakups to makeups, it was getting kinda tiresome bro." Dick joked.

"Once again I want to thank you for asking me to be apart of your wedding, it means a lot to me man." Weevil said sincerely.

"Its the least I could do, you saved my family's life. You know I was wrong about you, you're a pretty decent guy." Logan replied. "Besides my wife to be and kid seem to really adore you." He added.

"I've grown pretty fond of them as well. V is probably one of the few women I'd trust with my life, she's like family. So if you break her heart I'll break the 09ner face of yours." Weevil said jokingly but serious.

Logan knew how protective Weevil was over Veronica, he admired and respected their relationship.

"Lets have pre celebratory drink for the lovely couple." Dick said passing around the flask.

Logan and Weevil each took a swig then handed it back to Dick. After taking a few extra swigs he tucked it back securely in his tux pocket.

"Alright let's do this boys!" Logan shouted as headed to the beach altar.

Out first came Mac and Paker, followed by Sophie as flower girl. The music queued and everyone rose their feet. Veronica walked out accompanied by her two favorite men, Keith was on one arm and Wallace was on the other.

There was a string of awes as she walked, Keith and Wallace gave Veronica away to Logan then returned to their seats. She glanced out to those in attendance seeing a stream of familiar faces. Veronica was starting to tear up already this was finally happening. Logan leaned over and wiped her tears away, good thing Parker opted for the waterproof mascara.

It was now time for the duo to exchange vows, Logan began first.

_"Veronica, I promise to provide a safe and loving environment for you and Sophie. I promise to always laugh with you and to never go to bed angry. But most of all, I promise to love you, under any circumstances; happy or sad, easy or difficult, through the sunshine and through the rain for the rest of my days. You encouraged my personal growth and boosted my self-esteem._

_You have helped me become the man I am today, I am one lucky fellow and I couldn't imagine growing old with anyone else." Logan states facing his lover with eyes full of tears._

It was Veronica's turn to speak, her mind was racing and her heart was pounding.

_"Logan, life has thrown us obstacle after obstacle but no matter the challenge we always overcome. With everything we've been through, for me it always come down to one question 'To LoVe or not to LoVe', my answer? Yes, I'll love you today, I'll love you tomorrow I see myself with no other man. I promise to always listen to what you have to say, even when we don't see eye to eye, and to remember love is saying 'I feel differently' instead of 'you're wrong'. I will love you unconditionally, honor and respect you always with a hint of sass. You're my knight in a shiny yellow Xterra." Veronica said letting out a small chuckle with tears falling._

There wasnt a dry eye when they finished, the love Logan and Veronica had for one another was felt by everyone in attendance. It was now time for the pair to exchange rings.

"Do you Logan Echolls take Veronica Mars to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" Logan replied.

"And do you Veronica Mars, take Logan to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." Veronica replied letting out tears of joy.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Logan happily obliged and grabbed his bride by the waist and kissed her passionately. Everyone stood and cheered on the newlyweds. Sophie ran up to greet the couple, Logan picked her up and they shared a family hug.

Keith and Alicia threw a wonderful reception for the couple back at their house, on account of the gloomy weather. Everyone enjoyed themselves especially Sophie who was halfway asleep on Logan's lap.

"Mommy, daddy lets go home." Sophie groggily spoke.

"You got it kid." Logan responds as he takes his wife's hand and exited into the awaiting limo.

** *The End***

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading! I'll be updating my other stories shortly :) **


End file.
